1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for fabricating image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for fabricating with enhanced optical stability image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic fabrications are formed from microelectronic substrates over which are formed patterned microelectronic conductor layers which are separated by microelectronic dielectric layers. Within the general art of microelectronic fabrication, there exist microelectronic fabrications whose operation is based solely upon electrical signal storage and processing characteristics of microelectronic devices and microelectronic circuits formed upon a microelectronic substrate. Examples of such microelectronic fabrications typically include semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications and ceramic substrate packaging microelectronic fabrications. Similarly, there also exists within the general art of microeletronic fabrication microelectronic fabrications whose operation is predicated upon a codependent transduction, storage and/or processing of optical and electrical signals while employing optoelectronic microelectronic devices formed upon a microelectronic substrate. Examples of such optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications typically include, but are not limited to: (1) solar cell optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications, as well as; (2) image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications, such as but not limited to: (a) sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications (i.e. color filter sensor image arrays), as well as: (b) display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications (i.e. flat panel display image arrays). Sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications find common usage in advanced consumer products such as digital cameras, while display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications are well recognized and commonly employed as visual interface elements within mobile computers.
While the level of complexity and integration of both purely electronic microelectronic fabrications and optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications continues to increase, fabrication of advanced optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications often provides unique fabrication challenges insofar as fabrication of advanced optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications requires attention to both the optical properties and the electrical properties of materials which are employed in forming such advanced optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications. For example, of the problems which are commonly encountered when fabricating image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications, problems in achieving optical stability are often encountered.
It is thus towards the goal of forming image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications with enhanced optical stability that the present invention is directed.
Various optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication methods and/or resulting optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications have been disclosed in the art of optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication for forming optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications with desirable properties.
For example, Daly et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,202, discloses a method for forming a color filter sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication with , attenuated topograpic related defects within the color filter sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication. To realize that object, there is employed when fabricating the color filter sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication a patternable planarizing layer as a substrate layer for a color filter layer within the color filter sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication.
In addition, Needhln, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,384, discloses a method for efficiently forming a sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication which incorporates therein a microlens whose optical performance has a reduced dependence upon the integrity of an exposed surface of the microlens. Within the sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, a focusing of an incident electromagnetic radiation image is effected at a lower interface of the microlens with respect to an underlying transparent layer of reduced index of refraction with respect to the microlens, rather than at the exposed upper surface of the microlens.
Finally, Song et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,519, discloses a method for fabricating a diode sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication with enhanced optical precision when fabricating the diode sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication. The method employs when fabricating the diode sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication a stripe microlens layer having a flat top section rather than a stripe microlens layer having a convex top section as is more conventionally employed within the art of diode sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication.
Desirable in the art of optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication are additional methods and materials which may be employed for forming image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications with enhanced optical stability.
It is towards that goal that the present invention is directed.